1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of telecommunications. More particularly, the present invention relates to establishing broadband Internet protocol (IP) connections over a switched network, capable of guaranteeing desired connection parameters, based on resource reservation protocol (RSVP) signaling.
2. Acronyms
The written description provided herein contains acronyms which refer to various telecommunications services, components and techniques, as well as features relating to the present invention. Although some of these acronyms are known, use of these acronyms is not strictly standardized in the art. For purposes of the written description herein, the acronyms are defined as follows:    Address Resolution Protocol (ARP)    Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM)    Constraint-Based Routed Label Distribution Protocol (CR-LDP)    Digital Subscriber Line (DSL)    Domain Naming System (DNS)    Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP)    Generalized Multi-Protocol Label Switching (GMPLS)    Internet Protocol (IP)    Internet Service Provider (ISP)    Interworking Function (IWF)    Last-In-First-Out (LIFO)    Local Area Network (LAN)    Local IP Subnet (LIS)    Multiple Address Resolution Server (MARS)    Multi-Protocol Label Switching (MPLS)    Network Service Access Point (NSAP)    Next Hop Resolution Protocol (NHRP)    Next Hop Server (NHS)    Non-Broadcasting Multiple Access (NBMA)    Permanent Virtual Circuit (PVC)    Private Network-to-Network Interface (PNNI)    Resource Reservation Protocol (RSVP)    Quality of Service (QoS)    Request for Comment (RFC)    Switched Virtual Circuit (SVC)    Time Division Multiplex (TDM)    Transmission Control Protocol (TCP)    Universal Resource Locator (URL)    User Datagram Protocol (UDP)    User Network Interface (UNI)    User-to-User Information Element (UU IE)    Virtual Channel Identifier (VCI)    Virtual Path Identifier (VPI)    Virtual Private Network (VPN)    Wide Area Network (WAN)